Valentine's Day
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Sasuke is coming home in time for Valentine's Day...Sakura has a surprise in store. Quick one-shot of my favorite couple!


**Here's a little Valentine's Day One-Shot for ya! I'm still trying to figure out how I want to get Home for the Holidays published. Don't worry the original will be back here in a few weeks. But for now enjoy this little gem.**

* * *

My heart is beating fast in anticipation, Sasuke sent a letter a few days ago letting me know that he's coming home in time for Valentine's Day. Sarada is spending the night with Cho-Cho after their group goes to the movies, the perfect opportunity to spend the night alone with my husband. I've spent the entire morning cleaning up the house and now I'm just a bundle of nerves. He hasn't been home in about eight months, every since the attack during the chunin exams Sasuke has been coming come more frequently. Sarada loves when he makes surprise visits and they get father, daughter training sessions.

Speaking of daughters, a door shut loudly down the hallway breaking my attention away from my files. A few chunin want to learn medical ninjutsu but none of them are very qualified. Sighing I placed the folder down and walked out of my office slowly, her temper is just as bad as mine.

"Mom!" Her voice breaks as she yells, something is wrong. Sarada is standing in the hallway holding three different dresses and her sharingan is activated from anger. Oh lord…

"What's wrong?" Leaning against the wall, I cross my arms over my chest. She is definitely my daughter, smirking I reach for the clothing and reopen her door. Sarada has trashed her room with weapons, clothes and books in the matter of hours.

"Why are you trying to find a dress anyways?" She never wears dresses unless she has to, so there's only one true explanation to this scenario. My little girl has a date with a boy.

"It's nothing mama." A deep flush comes to her cheeks and there's a silly smirk on her face. I step in front of her and lean down to make eye contact, her eyes switch from red to black.

"Hmm…I say it's a boy. And if I'm right about that, I'm going to say its with Boruto." As soon as his name leaves my mouth, she's hiding her face in her sleeve. Sasuke is going to kill the Naruto junior once he finds out his precious little girl has a crush on him.

"Mama no, I don't…We're team mates, that's it." This is ironic on a whole new level.

"Sarada, your father and I were team mates long before we were lovers. Now I suggest you wear the red dress you picked. You only have half an hour before your movie starts, so hurry up and have fun." I smile at her and poke her forehead gently, earning another blush from my little girl.

As I exit the room, I leave the door slightly open and turn to her.

"Oh and don't worry about your father, I'll handle that." A loud crash comes from her room as I walk away. Giggling I walk into my room and sit on my massive bed. Sarada reminds me of myself at that age, but then again she's more like Sasuke. Boys aren't her main focus, which is great, and her goal is to be a greater ninja than her parents. Hopefully she will be able to handle the responsibility that comes with it. Sasuke has scarified his adult life to protect the village from afar and look for any more threats of Kaguya. The only ones that see him as a traitor anymore are the elders in the village, the entire village knows of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha the saviors of the world.

It's funny to think of those two as children, they constantly fought each other and argued. Now they work hand in hand keeping the world safe from harm. The short time Sasuke and I did spend together as a married couple was nice but I knew that this mission was something only he could do. On our journey together we came across a few things but after I became pregnant we stopped looking too far into it. Sasuke was worried that something may happen to Sarada while still in the womb. As if I couldn't handle myself.

"Bye mom!" Two doors slam shut and I can't help but laugh, how could she ever doubt me as her mother? As if on queue, I feel a warm, heavy chakra coming down the hall. He must've been waiting for Sarada to leave the house; sneaky man I didn't even notice him until now. I watch as the door nob turns and my heart is beating even faster now, holding my breath as the door opens. A single black eye greets me with a warm smile on his face. Before I could stop myself, I run over to him and wrap my arms around him. A few tears escape as he returns the embrace and my entire body warms from his touch.

"Tsuma, don't cry." His voice is music to my ears after so long. Tightening my grip in response I can feel him smirking into my hair.

"I can't help it anata. I've missed you." My voice tries to crack but I won't let it. Sasuke's heart is starting to beat faster and I can feel him tense up. I need to look at him again, so I step back slowly and place my hand on his cheek. The years of travel are showing on his face, there's a tan to his face from the constant exposure to the sun and a few wrinkles that come with age. He's no longer the boy I craved for, he's the man that I would do anything for, Sasuke has always been the one for me.

"Come, shower with me." Dropping his katana and kicking off his shoes, he leads me to our bathroom. I peel my clothes off as Sasuke discards his into a neat pile in the corner, there are new scars donning my husbands back. Even though there's some peace in the world, there will always be ninja seeking power or just evil looking for a victim. I start the water and step under the hot water, something I picked up from my husband. He will always get the water as hot as he can, it's very cleansing.

Sasuke comes in behind me and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. Getting used to the prosthetic arm is going to take some time, Sasuke figured that it wouldn't hurt to try it out this time on the road. He's only had it for eight months so even he wasn't used to it yet. The skin tone of the reconstructed arm is slightly paler than his but not too noticeable. My hand runs over the skin and I feel him shutter from the touch.

"Does it hurt?" The medic comes out and I start to flow calming chakra into the flesh. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary but something is bothering him.

"No. It's just a new feeling." Demonstrating his response, his left hand moves from my waist slowly up to my chest. He takes my right breast into his hand and gently squeezes it, I back into him making my body flush with his. There's a familiar hardness resting on my lower back, adding to my growing arousal. A moan escapes my mouth as he pinches the sensitive peak as the other hand drops between my legs. Sasuke's lips are kissing my neck and he gently bites the junction between my shoulder and neck. A louder moan echoes in the shower and his fingers start to work on my clit, this man knows how to drive me wild. I reach behind and grab at his hardening member, stroking slowly to return the teasing. He rewards me with a harder bite on my neck, that caused me to turn in his hold and kiss him with force. My lips part as our tongues fight for dominance and as always he wins. My mind is a fuzzy cloud and I don't want this to end.

Breaking away to catch my breath, I'm pushed against the wall as the water rolls over both our bodies. The air is humid but there's an electric current as well, there's always been one when we are together. Sasuke has me pinned against the wall with both hands on either side of my face.

"Let's get cleaned up. I'm not going to take you here." He kisses my cheek and reaches for the soap. I can't help the blush that covers my body and the squeezing of my thighs to keep my mind from completely going blank. Following his lead, I quickly wash myself and exit wrapping in a thick, white towel. My feet carry me to the bed and I sit on the edge drying my hair gently. Sasuke exits the bathroom and I can't help but gawk at him, the towel is wrapped firmly around his hips as water drips down his chest causing him to glisten. A knot in my stomach grows and I want it to be taken care of.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" Where as this coming from? Of course I trusted my husband, I trust him with my entire being. My brows squint closer and I look him over, there's a signature smirk on his face, there's something else going on.

"Of course." My confidence is slowly disappearing as he walks back to his pack that was placed by our door. He reaches in and pulls out a black, satin eye mask along with black robes. He turns to me and takes the towel away from me, throwing it towards the bathroom. Sasuke and I have done different things in the bedroom before, but I've never been restrained before. The smooth material covers my eyes and I tense slightly from the darkness.

"Lay in the middle of the bed." Listening to him, I scoot back on the bed and lay down softly. The threaded rode is wrapped around my ankles, it's not painful, it's kind of exciting. As he ties my wrists to the headboard, I let out a gasp from the tightness. It's nothing compared to things I've experienced before, Sasuke responded with a chuckle. He's taken away two of my senses, to a ninja this is complete torture, but for me this only excited me more. There's a very familiar dampness between my legs and I start to squirm against the restraints.

"Be still." He speaks as I hear his towel drop to the ground. My husband is naked and I can't touch him, how ironic is this. The bed shifts slightly under his added weight; I can feel the heat radiating from him as he hovers over me. Soft, smooth hair tickles my face as he dips his head next to my ear nipping at the lobe.

"I've missed you Sakura. I'm going to show you just how much." Nipping his way down my neck, he stops in the middle of my chest. Moving to my left breast, he takes the right one in his hand and begins to massage it. Teeth begin to nip at my peak and I arch my back up form the bed, letting a moan fill the silent room. His tongue circles against my skin and I start to tug at the ropes. He hums against my skin and I stop my tugging, a pop is heard as he releases me.

"Don't pull too hard, you'll break the bed." Fuck the bed at this point, my husband is torturing me. Kisses trail from my chest down to my naval and I buck my hips slightly. Two strong hands hold me tighter against the mattress and an annoyed sigh leaves my throat. He's been home maybe an hour and I've barely been able to touch him and it doesn't look like I'll be able to anytime soon.

With one final kiss, I feel him dip his head in between my legs. His tongue strokes my slit and I arch against the mattress again…it's been so long since we've been intimate. Jerking my legs, he stops his movements.

"Stop moving or I'll stop." Swallowing the saliva in my mouth, I let my legs go limp and he continues his patterns. One finger comes to my opening and slowly slides in, I feel myself tighten around the digit and I need more. My breathing is more like panting now and I try to keep from moving against the ropes, Sasuke chuckles against me and a shiver runs up my spine. He's driving me closer and closer to the edge. Another finger is added and the pace quickens, it won't be too long now.

"Cum for me…" His voice is husky and with two more pumps, my toes curl and I'm sent over the edge. Darkness turns into pure white for a few seconds before I lay back down flat on the bed, sweat covering my body and my breathing uneven. Sasuke hovers back over me and I feel his erection against my opening, I need him more than anything right now.

"Are you ready?" Nodding my head, with one hard thrust he fills me completely. I moan, no, scream as he enters me. This feeling, the feeling of uniting with my husband, is addicting and something that I could ever replace. Sasuke bites my shoulder roughly and begins to pick up his pace, the bed starts to squeak under us.

"Sasuke…" My throat is starting to become dry and I try to meet his thrusts. Keeping up with him, I lift my head to meet his. Kissing him with such pressure, he pushes me back down on the pillow. Again our mouths are fighting for dominance and I won't lose this time, a muffled grunt comes from him and I feel the knot in my stomach tighten even more. His lips leave mine as I throw my head back into the pillow trying to keep myself from climaxing again, I want to wait for Sasuke.

"Sakura…I missed you…" With each work, he thrust harder and faster into me. Sweat is dripping from his forehead onto me and I pull my hard roughly from the headboard. The rope snaps and I wrap my arms around his neck, digging my nails into the skin of his shoulder blades. A moan escapes both of our mouths and that's what does us both in, muttering indistinct words Sasuke collapses on me before he was able to roll onto his side. The eye cover is ripped away from me as I look into Sasuke's mismatched eyes, they are filled with love and content. I stroke his face gently with the strength I have left over.

"Thank you Sasuke." I move to undo the other ropes, but Sasuke stops me. He moves down and unties the releasing me from the restraints. Pulling him back down on the bed, I lay my head on his chest and tangle my legs with his. It's been so long since I've been able to just lay with him, it feels almost like a dream. My hand absentmindedly draws circles on his chest and I feel him sigh.

"Where was Sarada going?" Oh no, I wonder how he is going to act with the news of Sarada's crush. Maybe he won't take it too harsh.

"Um, well she's meeting her friends for a movie. I guess a date honestly." My green eyes shoot up to him and his brows are pushed together, a red eye appears and I turn to straddle him pinning his arms to the bed.

"If you say she's interested in dobe junior…" It's a threat but it's an empty threat. He won't leave me tonight and I know he won't hurt anymore.

"What if she is? What's wrong with liking a team mate?" Instantly his eye returns back to black and his expression softens. Under all the armor Sasuke puts around himself, he's honestly a softy. A jerk pulls me back down to his chest and I smile into his warm skin.

"Sakura, I have news." My eyes start to close and I nod against him to motion for him to continue.

"I'm home for good." Lifting my head, the tears start to pour. After so long he finally gets to come home to our family, for good. My heart flutters and full from the news. I hug on tight and he returns the embrace, Sasuke is just as happy as I am but he shows it in a different way.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tsuma." A soft kiss is placed on the top of my head.

"Thank you Sasuke." My eyes close and I breath in Sasuke's scent. My team mate, best friend, husband is home.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I have a poll on my page, so please go and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
